El Hombre Al Que Amo
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: Por que si lo único que podía tener de Eren, era sexo. El lo aceptaría. Al menos así, tendría una pequeña parte del hombre al que ama. -Advertencia adentro-


**_ADVERTENCIA: MUKURO SE FUMO ALGO BIEN PINCHE RARO._**

 ** _ESTO ES JEANxEREN CON INSINUACIÓN ERWINxEREN_**

 ** _FAVOR DE NO ARROJAR ROCAS MUY GRANDES POR QUE ESAS DUELEN._**

* * *

 **EL HOMBRE AL QUE AMO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Nhg! ¡J-Jean!-El nombrado cierra los ojos, apretando con mas fuerza la cintura entre sus dedos, agachando el rostro lo suficiente para morder un poco de la deliciosa piel bañada en sudor, y es ahí, justo entre su hombro y cuello donde encaja los dientes, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza para dejar alguno tipo de marca. Por más quiera hacerlo, no puede. Lo tiene prohibido.

Su acompañante gime con más fuerza moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas, encajando las cortas uñas en sus hombros y apretando a conciencia su ano.

-J-Joder, no aprietes tanto...-Gruñe contra su cuello, su petición no es escuchada y esas suaves paredes se aprietan aun más contra su pene, esta cerca. El orgasmo esta cerca. Pero no quiere acabar, mucho menos al saber lo que pasara después.

-¡A-Ahí! ¡Oh, a-ahí, joder!-Los gemidos se agudizan, las penetraciones se hacen más brutales, la cama se sacude, sus respiraciones se dificultan. Ya casi...

Y solo faltaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que Krischtein llegara al nirvana, llenando con su semen caliente el interior del otro, quien se sacude con violencia entre las sabanas color vino antes de correrse también, salpicando su abdomen.

Ambos hombres se dejan caer en la cama, exhaustos pero bastantes satisfechos. Se quedan totalmente callados, inmóviles, solo acostados uno a lado del otro, recuperando el oxigeno. Pasan unos cuantos minutos, cinco o diez a lo mucho. El chico de cabellos cafés gira sobre la cama, quedando en la orilla mientras rebusca su ropa. Jean mira esa espalda morena, salpicada con pecas en el área de los hombros, esa piel que ya ah besado y marcado cientos de veces, pero que sin embargo sigue sin ser suya. Y justo cuando decide abrazarlo, el cuerpo se levanta de la cama. Con lentitud, estirando sus brazos por sobre la cabeza y haciendo tronar varios de sus huesos.

-Es hora de irme, quede en verme con Erwin dentro de una hora.-

-¿Por que no lo botas de una vez?-Pregunta Jean enojado mientras se taña su ojo derecho con el dorso de la mano. Siempre es lo mismo, y siempre siente ese ardor insoportable en los ojos al verlo vestirse para verse con ese rubio.

-¿Estas demente? Amo a Erwin y lo sabes... Además sus millones no los cambiaría por nada.-responde, con dificultad se pone los pantalones, seguido de la camisa.

-¿Entonces por que sigues cogiendo conmigo? Si lo amas tanto... ¿Por que lo haces?-Vuelve a preguntar, se levanta de la cama aun desnudo y se pone de pie frente al chico oji-verde, lo toma de la cintura y lo pega a su cuerpo. El otro no hace resistencia, es más, sonríe de forma coqueta y le abraza por el cuello.

-Fácil, tu coges mucho mejor que el y eres mucho más simpático.-Ríe, si, se ríe como si fuera algo de todos los días. Como si no le importara en lo absoluto ser infiel. Jean se muerde los labios, el calor se acumula en sus mejillas. No debería sentirse halagado por eso, sin embargo es inevitable sentirse feliz, estúpidamente feliz.

-Pero...-Unos suaves labios se posan sobre los suyos, interrumpiendo el monologo **de todos los días.**

-¿Tendremos que pasar por esto cada que me voy?-pregunta fingiendo irritación, inflando sus mejillas tal como niño pequeño.

-No, lo siento.-se disculpa, le besa la mejilla con adoración recibiendo en respuesta una ligera risa, tan linda, tan sincera. Esa risa que ama con todo su ser, pero que sin embargo odia cuando la provoca Erwin.

-Entonces no te pongas así... Sabes que también te amo a ti, bastardo.-

-Si, lo sé... Hey, ya deberías irte.-Murmura a duras penas, no quiere que se vaya, sin embargo tiene una cita con su novio y no puede quedarse más tiempo.

¿Que si duele? Claro que lo hace. Cada que Smith posa sus labios sobre los del moreno, cada que le abraza y murmura palabras de amor al oído. Y lo odia.

Lo odia por que ellos tienen que esconderse en su departamento para poder amarse, para besarse, para susurrarle palabras de amor al oído.

-Vale~ Vengo mañana ¿Okay?-Krischtein asiente, volviendo a besar esos labios levemente hinchados y rojizos.

-Te estaré esperando...-Susurra, separándose del chico quien toma su mochila y se dirige a la puerta. Jean solo se coloca la ropa interior y lo sigue, una vez que están ahí, se dan un ultimo beso, sellando así el recuentro del día siguiente.

-Nos vemos, Jean. Te amo.

-También te amo, Eren. Hasta mañana.

Por que si lo único que podía tener de Eren, era sexo. El lo aceptaría. Al menos así, tendría una pequeña parte del hombre al que ama.

.

.

.

¿Qué esto? D:

¿Hice un ErenUke? ¿Yo? ¿Mukuro?

¿Uke de Erwin & Jean? ¿Really?

Oh Higía... ¿Acaso me has abandonado? ¿Es por no subir el porno EreRi Shota? ¿Es por eso? TwT)9


End file.
